


The Festival of Sunlight

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yellow was normally not a good color on Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Festival of Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #017 "yellow"

Yellow was normally not a good color on Sam. Even the richest shades tended to make her skin look sallow and her hair seem waxy, so on the whole, she tended to avoid it whenever possible.

However, the trade negotiations on P3X-941 were finishing up on the day of the local Festival of Sunlight, where yellow clothing was pretty much mandatory.

Their hosts had graciously lent them appropriate attire, a garment that consisted of several yards of cotton-like material that was wrapped around the body like a cross between an Ancient Roman toga and an Indian sari and could, thankfully, be worn over their BDUs.

Jack threw his haphazardly over his shoulder and launched into the speech from _Julius Caesar_ that began, "Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your ears," while ignoring Daniel's attempts to make him behave.

Sam didn't help him, either— ever since Daniel and Vala had gotten married, they'd both been not-so-subtly suggesting Sam and Jack should, too. It was a well-known secret that they'd gotten together just after Jack retired, but neither felt the need to make it legal. That didn't stop the Jacksons from trying, and their newest method seemed to involve dragging Jack along on all non-combat 'gate missions. Sam might have set her friends straight if she didn't know how much Jack missed going off-world, whatever he might say about 'earning his consulting fee'.

Between them, Daniel and Vala managed to get everyone properly wrapped in their sari/togas, even with Jack's distraction.

The fabric for each was the same buttery yellow, but Sam noticed that Cam's and Teal'c's sari/togas had wide elaborately-embroidered gold edges, while the other four had narrower borders with more subtle designs. And, as she looked closer, she saw that Daniel's and Vala's had the same repeating sun-and-strange-glyph pattern, and Jack's and her own were decorated with a sun-and-bird design.

Before she could ask Daniel about that, their local liaison, Junior Minister Hano, approached. "You look wonderful, my friends," he said. "Come, the Rejoining is about to begin."

"Rejoining?" Jack repeated, looking automatically to Sam, who shrugged.

"Didn't I tell you?" asked Daniel, feigning innocence. "The Festival of Sunlight is all about renewal and new life. The main part of the ceremony is a mass renewal of wedding vows."

Sam took Jack's hand, lacing their fingers together. Well, that explained the matching outfits.

"What's this, Carter?" he asked. "Our fifteenth off-world wedding?"

"Sixteenth," she corrected. "You're forgetting that one on P2X-99."

"Right. Was that really legal?"

"On P2x-99 it is."

"Ah," he said, then grinned. "You know, Carter, there is a downside to all these off-world marriages."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"Just think of how much traveling we'll have to do if we ever wanted to divorce."

Sam pulled him in for a kiss. "Not a chance, flyboy. And how about when we get home, we make it seventeen?"

"Really?" Jack asked. "Are you sure you want to, Sam?"

She kissed him again. "On one condition."

"Anything."

"Nobody wears yellow."

"Deal."

THE END


End file.
